A multi-rotor unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) may include rotor motors, one or more propellers coupled to each rotor motor, electronic speed controllers, a flight control system (auto pilot), a remote control (RC) radio control, a frame, and a rechargeable battery, such as a lithium polymer (LiPo) or similar type rechargeable battery. Multi-rotor UAVs can perform vertical take-off and landing (VTOL) and are capable of aerial controls with similar maneuverability to single rotor aerial vehicles.